fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe Carmichael/References
* The introduction of a new character in Season 10 was first teased in May 7, 2015 when Butch Hartman posted a picture on his Facebook with a never before seen promotional poster behind him, and a piece of a new character's blond hair could be seen. In August 17, the show's creator announced Season 10 has been in production, and confirmed it would feature a new character, that would be Timmy's new neighbor. The silhouette of the character was revealed. The next day, the new season was formally announced via press release, and the new character was revealed to be called Chloe Carmichael, a girl with whom Timmy will have to share Cosmo and Wanda. Her look was revealed alongside the announcement. *Chloe is named after Butch Hartman's niece, who is called Khloe. *Due to the definition of overachieving, it can be implied that she is excellent in academics, among many other areas. This can be sen in the many trophies and first place ribbons in her room. https://www.google.com/webhp?sourceid=chrome-instant&ion=1&espv=2&ie=UTF-8#q=overachieving *She knows 12 languages, including communicating with dolphins, according to this sneak peak clip released by Butch Hartman of the 10th season *It's implied she could be good at cooking, as she made lemon squares for everyone in her debut episode. *Timmy Turner and his rivality for his neighbor Chloe Carmichael is a bit similar to Bart Simpson and his rivality for his sister Lisa in The Simpsons. *Chloe briefly takes on a Dinkleberg role for Timmy. Both Chloe and Dinkleberg do nice things for people, and both are hated by a member of the Turner Family out of jealousy. ( However, Timmy only hated her in the beginning of the episode "The Big Fairy Share Scare" . ) **She is the only main character to be hated at first sight by another main character. *She is the only new main character that did not become a main character because of Timmy's wishing. *She is the second female main character, after Wanda. *She is the second human main character, after Timmy. *She is obsessed with helping other people. **Chloe's first wish was not for herself, but for the sake of others. *Chloe's parents are still yet to be revealed. *She is the fourth female godchild to actually appear in person in the series. The first three were Sally, Maryann, and Molly. **She is the only character from that catagory to appear in more than 1 episode, and the only to be a main character. *She seems to have really low-self esteem, as she easily feels upset about ruining everything whenever she just wants to help, and nobody wants to be her friend. ( Including Timmy, until the end of her debut episode. ) *She appears to really like kale treats, as she even mentions them in the new theme song. *Chloe having a gap in her teeth could possibly mirror Timmy's buck teeth. *She was the first female to become a Squirrel Scout as the organization was all boys before she joined. *She has the same birthday as Timmy. References Category:Character trivia pages Category:References Category:Characters Category:Trivia